The present invention relates to a novel process for preparing D-N-carbamoyl-.alpha.-amino acids, and more particularly to a process for preparing D-N-carbamoyl-.alpha.-amino acids by biochemically hydrolyzing 5-substituted hydantoins by employing a cultured broth, cells or treated cells of microorganisms.
It is reported in FEBS LETTERS, Vol. 57, No. 2, 192(1975) that D-forms of N-carbamoyl-.alpha.-amino acids can be produced by subjecting DL-forms of 5-substituted hydantoins to the action of hydropyrimidine hydrase from calf liver. This process requires the use of the expensive enzyme.
There has never been known a process for converting 5-substituted hydantoins to D-forms of N-carbamoyl-.alpha.-amino acids by utilizing microorganisms. As only one instance of the formation of a D-N-carbamoyl-.alpha.-amino acid by microbial action, it is reported in Amino Acid and Nucleic Acid, No. 19, 48-56(1969) that when L-methionine was produced by culturing Bacillus coagulans in a culture medium containing DL-5-(2-methylthioethyl)hydantoin, D-N-carbamoylmethionine was by-produced. However, this process does not produce only D-N-carbamoyl-.alpha.-amino acid.